Confinement
by ReiMeix
Summary: Authur is confined like an animal by his own mother. Although one day meeting Alfred, he changes even though he's afraid to go away. What will his choices be? - Might have Alfred x Authur
1. Chapter 1

**_My first fanfic about America x England owo and I write really short chapters ; I'll try to write more for next chapter :c_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story plot._**

 ** _Enjoy though~_**

* * *

"Auther, here's your daily food!" She shouts in a manner of joy.

Though I see nothing but madness hidden in a mask. She sets the plate of food near my door on the floor and leaves me in this cage again. Locked in my room with nothing but darkness. I saw light from a window above a ceiling with dim light, along with a shadow. Admiring that sight which was beyond reach, curiosity grew inside of me. Soon I gotten off my bed with only a warm blanket to cover myself in with white shorts and shirt on. The pure white blanket fend off the coldness in the lonely room. Getting the food in my hands, I ate them quickly to rush back to watching outside. Remembering tomorrow is the anniversary of when I was locked in here when I was a kid. Ironically my birthday too. I believed that I was cursed into being in this household. That my mother threw me in a isolated room, thinking it's better if I don't know the outside world. I may have even become blind. But my curiosity remains, eating my mind away, to know what can exists over these walls. Sitting in my plain and white bed, watching the shadow extend themselves, the light vanishes. And I know that's the signal to go to bed. Mother would knock on my room, in a sweet voice, 'Goodnight'. Yet I felt her threatening me, indirectly commanding me not to escape her. And everyday in the morning, explaining that I can't function without her. That I can't survive with monsters crawling outside this house. In the past torturing her beautiful mind and would most likely do the same to me because I'm her son.

Lastly, sometimes she'll weep to me, saying words, 'We're not free. We'll need each other. Because we're cursed. You won't go away either, right?'

Her question which I had never replied but she'll just go on without me responding like a broken puppet from its strings, 'Okay, Arthur.'

I would lay on my bed and trying not to lose myself. I want to say to her, 'Then are we in the darkness?'

I was afraid to ask my fragile mother because her response scares me, as if making my own assumption a fact. Every words she says, I am reminded of my answer to my own question. Yet the words doesn't take away my curiosity with it. Some days she won't be home at all and that's when she leaves a bunch of food in my room when I'm sleeping. Witnessing her one day, I wonder, 'Why did we have to be cursed?'.

* * *

 ** _America might appear next chapter ;o_**

 ** _R &R~ pretty please qwq- _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cri. I can't write really long chapters :c Not used to it rip**_

 _ **2nd chapter~ Enjoy~~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Characters doesn't belong to me \o Only the plot**_

* * *

 _I detested this confinement more than anything._

 _Although others would say, "It is freedom."_

 _I would just glare at them._

 _Confined in rules of society._

 _We had our rights taken._

 _Society treating us like beasts._

 _Even my family sent me away._

 _Saying that I'm mental._

 _But what is wrong with me?_

 _They were the ones at fault._

 _From the start, we were already prisoners._

* * *

The days when my mother is gone. I am left with an insufferable insecurity. Sometimes monsters would wander into our home, never bothering to care about my room as long as I don't make noises. And they would say out aloud to their partner: 'No one really cares about this house. About the dirty woman and disgusting son who lives here. No one even knows the father.'

During the time I heard them, I knew that I am a dirty child that doesn't even know who their father is. And I wish it wasn't true. I wished upon many things. To leave. To see outside. My wishes are silenced as I know my mother is telling the truth about monsters outside my door.

Yawning from my sleep, I can't hear my mother's' daily morning call, and I see the food around my room. Mother never taught me much, sometimes she'll appear with her clothes torn with bruises and scratches on her body like a crumpled paper. Though once in awhile, she'll have a book in her hands. Looking at me, she smiles sadly and hands me the book.

She explains, 'You just have to open the book so you can read it.' Giving me hand gestures on how to open the book.

Listening at the words she says, I follow her hands, opening the book. Appearing inside are many words that I have never seen before. Touching the words in amazement. My mother would smile and leaves me. Reading the book had allowed me to escape even for a few minutes. Those were the times I loved. Times where I felt that mother was truly kind.

Finding it strange that mother wasn't home for my birthday, I ignored the thoughts and that she'll be back soon. So no monsters would come. I headed for my desk to get my breakfast. Thud! Something falls onto the outside of my room. An object..?

'Ow.. Is anyone here?'

Hearing a voice that sounded not like the other monsters that usually comes in. I trembled. They won't _come in.._ will they?..

Scared that the person might come in, my worries come true. As they slam into my door, I whisper, 'Don't come in… Leave me alone..'

Thankfully, the sounds from the other side stopped. Then I hear steps walking further from the door. The monster from beyond my door shouting to me, 'I'm a hero! I can't leave you locked in here!'

And my door breaks down. Holding no security.

* * *

 ** _I'll try to update everyday. I can't guarantee it though. qwq_**

 ** _Thank you for all the follows and favs :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trying to edit this was hell And finally updated, was gone because of school :c Might update soon again_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot._**

* * *

Arthur, unable to think, Arthur's eyes began to have tears showing. While Alfred, finally able to see as the smoke clears out when the door had fallen. He stiffens when he sees a child near his age. Except that, the child had green eyes, weird eyebrows, and a different hairstyle. Although seeing how the child's tears fell from his eyes concerned him more than anything.

Thinking about how to calm Arthur down, Arthur spoke first, "Are you a monster?"

Alfred shocked at the word 'monster' since he had always only seen himself as a hero. So hearing this, Alfred immediately deny that he was a monster. With pride, telling Arthur "I'm a hero!". With that said, Arthur showed him a confused looked; his tears disappearing, leaving him with red-looking eyes.

A cold silence hangs in the air.

Until Arthur had spoken up again, giving Alfred his attention. "What's a hero?"

Alfred looks at him and starts to explain to him, "A hero saves people from monsters; that's what I am!". Arthur fascinated by the actions and words of a hero.

Soon thought to himself, "Is going to save me?". Shaking his head in disbelief, 'no'; Another question arises from Arthur's mouth, "Why are you here then?"

Alfred eyed him strangely, recalling what he was doing in this house and following his original intentions. Telling the truth to Arthur about how his friends and him were playing a game. One of his friends, Ivan threw the ball too high, causing it to fall into this house. Hearing this, Arthur's eyes shine at the thought of meeting other heroes. Alfred seeing his eyes had scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want to come with me back home?" Alfred questions Arthur not minding what answers he gives; Arthur shook his head, 'no'. Closely seeing Arthur's reaction, he had decided to not ask anything else. By then the shadows and a night sky appear from a window above them.

After Alfred sees this, Alfred told Arthur that he had to get home or someone important to him might start looking for him. Arthur nodded, understandingly and watches as Alfred headed for the door outside. Before Alfred was about to exit the house. Arthur had a wished to see him again. And maybe he can leave his mother, yet deep inside he knew that would an act of abandoning; So Arthur stayed.

Lastly yelling to Arthur, "What's your name?". Alfred, surprised hearing the boy's voice responded, "It's Alfred!" Only now knowing they haven't even introduced themselves.

Alfred, surprised hearing the boy's voice responded, "It's Alfred!". Only now knowing they haven't even introduced themselves.

On cue, Arthur grinned, "Nice to meet you, Alfred! I'm Arthur!". With those words said, Alfred closed the door and secretly smiling about the new friend he made.

* * *

 ** _My grammar isn't perfect Q Q_**

 ** _R &R~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay.. I know that this chapter is short Q Q**_

 ** _But I'll try to update a longer one around the weekend to make up for this one xD_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy reading~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Story plot belongs to me. Characters don't belong to me._**

 ** _If the words are in italics they're the character's thoughts._**

* * *

Alfred skipped his way back and happy about his new friend. He thinks about how he'll be scolded. I won't be let off easily this time. Alfred's mood crashed down, like the speed of a boulder falling down on a cliff. He decided on any type of excuse and picked the simplest. His mind wonders about Arthur million of question pops up in his mind. Alfred had already begun missing his new friend and wishing to go back. He shakes head and knowing that he should meet him tomorrow. Unknowingly, he had already reached home, the mansion looking beautiful with the white color becoming a shade of dark from the night shadow and moon. The windows with a white frame to mix in with the house and entering through the white front door. Alfred's caretaker, the head butler.

As the caretaker gives up and just says, "You can go now.". Alfred's face lit up at those words and went up the grand stairs with a red carpet on top of it. He rushes into his room, thinking in relief, "Phew. Safe." He thinks about how he just had to tell his friends about Arthur and that they should visit with him.

* * *

 _What should I do about the door that Alfred broke down? It's not like I know how to fix it and if my mother comes back..._ Arthur worried about how his mother would react if she sees the door that was lying on the door. Suddenly, Arthur hears the entrance door open, and instantly he hides in the closet. The man from the entrance door scans the household as if searching for something. He entered each room, causing enough noises to alarm Arthur hiding in the closet. The man had long black hair near down his stomach with little red spots that looked almost like blood. His body looking scrawny with his eyes that are red and small.

* * *

 ** _Update most likely be on weekend if I don't get lazy and sorry for going on a break e-e Been lazy and busy with life q q_**

 ** _Thanks for favorites and follows :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_When I'm bored and decided to update :O_**

 ** _Have fun reading q - q_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story plot._**

* * *

Arthur looked from a crack in the closet but only to pull away from it. Abruptly Arthur pulled away from it just as he had heard another sound from the front door. The man's attention diverted his attentions to the stomping footsteps coming towards him. Realizing it was the owner of the household, Arthur's mother who had appeared seemed more petite when she trembled in fear of the man who was inside Arthur's body.

"Why are you here?! Are you going to try something again?!" Arthur's mother shrieked. As Arthur listened to his mother's tone of voice became frightened and didn't leave the closet. The man had kept his silent, soon enough he said almost sadistically, "Of course, the only reason I'm here is to help you get us back together like we were in the past, my love.". Arthur's mother said nothing back in return as if the silent will make her hold onto the ground.

"You should understand that I missed how it was back then. We should live together so I can help you care for our son." The man said trying to persuade Arthur's mother like a human selling their soul to a devil's sweet words.

Nonetheless, the words only had opposite effects of what the man had truly wanted. Finally speaking in the dead of the silence, she responded in a voice similar to despair, "You're lying. You're like the rest of them. Are you coming back to cause me more pain?"

Despite that, the man's reaction was astonishing and had smiled, causing Arthur's mother wrapping her arms around herself.

"You will understand soon enough. I will come back tomorrow." The man said in a fake voice filled with venom, along with his expression, his back disappears into the shadows of the night.

"You will always be fake through and through, Jay." Arthur's mother whispered and walked out of Arthur's room. Nevertheless, she hadn't known that her son was hiding in the closet. Albeit to what Arthur think of everything, he just wanted to run to Alfred. Still, a voice in his head asked him, "Are you going to leave her?" The voice sounding too similar to himself made Arthur wanted to close off his mind. _I am not leaving her. I am just going to save her. Mother has converted to a demon, hasn't she?_ Arthur had thrown himself into how his mother have shifted to a demon. Even so, Arthur just wanted to escape from all his worries. _Why is my father a demon?_ That one thought which scared Arthur the most had begun him to deny his mother's teachings.

* * *

"The child is starting to know. Shouldn't we pick a different candidate for our plan? I don't understand just why-" She said puzzled at how such a kid could have been accepted into the lab.

"It's far interesting this way, Elizabeth." He answered her, smirking about what can happen.

Elizabeth sighed clearly not wanting to bother with the subject anymore.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for being the brave one to review satanssweetsibling qwq and thank you for favorites, follows, and review :D Maybe an update tomorrow owo**_

 _ **Maybe an update tomorrow owo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another update from me owo-**_

 ** _Enjoy reading u-u_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only story plot belongs to me._**

* * *

Arthur's mother stared down at the letter she had written. It read I'm sorry, Mother and Father, I have learned everything wrong. Now, I am stuck with an illness that I can't cure. I should have listened to your advice that Jay was a terrible man. There was no name signed at the bottom but droplets of blood from her wrist.

"One cut, two cut, three cut. In the end, these cuts won't save me; They will heal." Arthur's mother told herself, wishing that the cuts stay permanent on her body like the bruises she receives from others. Her mask crumbles to dust and what's left is a woman breaking down by herself with no support. Finally, sleep overwhelms her drained body; she wishes for dreams that will keep her at rest.

As Arthur wakes up to a regular morning, remembering everything

about yesterday, he wanted to leave to go outside. He scanned for places that his mother could have looking out from, but she wasn't anywhere. He took this chance to run to the door quietly as possible so, she won't notice if she was in the house. Arthur felt glad that she wasn't there and he didn't want to confront her.

A new scene welcomes him. A scene that he never believed would have come to him if he had waited in that cage. Arthur smiled at a lovely scene he once saw in a book which is called a town; Arthur ran down there, enjoying everything he was seeing. Although Arthur was enjoying himself and tried to walk in the town; People would either look at him with revulsion and not want to get near him at all.

His eyes stared at the beautiful creature that was glowing a bright light. His heart pumped in excitement as the creature turned to look at him.

"Are you a fairy?" Arthur grinned in astonishment.

The fairy just looked at him and smiled back. It seemed like the fairy couldn't talk because she took a stick next to Arthur; Writing words down that she couldn't speak. Arthur said, "It's fine. I can't speak properly either."

The fairy showed him another smile and Arthur felt happy. Happy that he escaped the house, but a nagging feeling kept drowning him out from his happiness. Arthur decided to tell everything about himself to the fairy. The small fairy comforted Arthur by trying to make tricks make him happier.

Soon he tells him, "I must go now. I'll be back tomorrow again, just come back this forest."

Arthur nodded wildly, yet still feeling depressed about the fairy's leave.

Arthur's mother wakes up, then thinks about her filthy job, and goes to greet Arthur in his bedroom. But the door was open and she saw no one inside. Even so, she checked everywhere in the house that he could have been in. The fact that Arthur wasn't in the house caused her to panicked. Concerned about to safety of her boy, she put on her cheap coat on and searched for him. She knew calling out for him would be no use, everyone would just ignore her words and could care less about a whore's kid.

"Is that Arthur?" Alfred asked himself, spotting a boy with a similar figure as him, hiding in the bushes. Going towards those bushes with their backs were faced at Alfred's direction.

Soon Alfred question whoever it was, "Arthur?"

The boy turned to him and Alfred didn't think that it was really Arthur.

"Alfred?.." He squeaked, not expecting Alfred would have found him.

"Yeah, why are you hiding here?" Alfred asked, joining in with Arthur's hiding spot.

"Would you hear me out about myself?" Arthur said to Alfred, afraid that he would start looking at him in the same way as the people in the town did when he was walking around to see more sights.

* * *

 ** _Reply to OtakuOverlord: I never planned this fanfic to be very long. That's why the chapters are so short since I haven't got a really detailed plot on this fanfic.. But I'll try to at least make it near 1,000 words e-e Until I have an actual and decent plot for this, chapters will probably be very short u.u_**

 ** _Sorry if plot feels rushed_**

 ** _As always thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows~ And had to type then self edit this until it was late- :c_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finally a update from me-_**

 ** _-Internal praying that people still read this story- Doubt that though ;-;_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me. Not the characters._**

 ** _Sorry for leaving you all hanging on that last chapter_**

 ** _More updates may come (maybe..)_**

* * *

Arthur's mother kept looking around for Arthur but still hadn't seen signs of him. She worried herself with her own thoughts. _A demon couldn't have taken him away, could they?.. He's all I have left. I can't let someone steal him from me._

The moment she walked back to her house, Arthur's mother couldn't think of anything but what may have happened to her son. _What went wrong?_ Arthur's mother sat down on the couch, exhausted from her running and then the front door had opened. Arthur's mother immediately looked to see if Arthur had came back but it was Jay. Her ex-lover that came back just as he promised too.

"Why did you come back, Jay?" Arthur's mother said not able to deal with him right now.

Jay smirked, "Of course to see you. Let's get back togeth-".

Arthur's mother just shouted, "No! We aren't doing this again! You dare to abandoned him! You left him for your own benefits! How do you expect me to get back together with?!"

Arthur's mother was falling into painful and loud sobs.

Jay frowned at the distaste in his mouth and at his former lover that's now crying in front of him.

"I see. So they have finally came to take him. That's fine, Lily, soon you will understand. " Jay tells her in a wishful tone, even though both know that he was faking it.

Lily stood up and slapped Jay in the face with tears still streaming down. "I hate you. More than anything."

Jay laughed at her face, "You still don't get it."

Lily ignored what he said and walked out the door.

Jay whispers to maybe Lily or himself, "I still love you."

The house became vacant as the previous owner left and Jay being the last to leave the house; No longer seeing Lily anywhere.

* * *

"Actually, no. It's nothing, Alfred." Arthur quickly follows up with his last question, not wanting to exactly discuss about his problems.

Alfred stares at him weirdly, honestly lost about why Arthur had decided to act like this but let it slide. Though Alfred, being a hero had just replied to Arthur saying with a smile, "You can tell me anything."

Arthur had just smiled back, glad to know that Alfred didn't mind his vague response.

The two boys soon enough moved on to a different topic about themselves, prolonging their conversation. Each learning more and more about each other, until Alfred seem to have step on a landmine questioning Arthur, "What are you doing here though?". Arthur tensed at the sudden question, understanding why he was even out here in the first place and how Alfred had brought him back to reality.

"Reasons.." Arthur mumbled back to Alfred, clearly not wanting to explain to Alfred about his 'reasons'.

Alfred hummed, wondering about his friend. But as if that sudden question wasn't enough for Arthur, Alfred said to Arthur in an cheerful voice, "Do you want to come to my home?"

Arthur only stared at Alfred with wide eyes, not sure about how to react with Alfred's question or the answer that he should give him. Simply nodding, unsure whether this was a good thing or not.

Alfred just kept his everlasting grin on his face as he lead Arthur to his home. Taking them both out of the bushes that hid them from the sunlight.

* * *

Lily just glanced everywhere, her emotions not able to handle themselves for much longer. As Lily felt only devastated at how stupid she was for not noticing that Arthur had ran away. Billions of questions appeared, directing the entire blame on herself. Regardless of herself though, Lily just kept up her futile search, still not able to sight her son. However just as she had seen him, he was holding hands with another boy. The other boy leading him somewhere, just as Lily witness the scene, she believed that her son had been corrupted. Suddenly a man emerged next to her side. Whispering into Lily's ear, just enough that she can feel the breath of the stranger, Lily's body went stiff. The stranger next to her smirked at how she had responded to his appearance.

"Why are you here-" Lily's voice sounding like she was choking on her words and panic took over her entire being.

That is until the stranger gave an injection from a needle to her. While Lily's conscious faded away, she whispered, "It's too early.."

The stranger's smirk was the last thing she had seen before her black out.

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone who still follows, favs, and reviews on this story! ;3; You guys are the only reason why I haven't even abandoned this TwT**_

 _ **Replies to reviews-**_

 _ **satanssweetsiblings: The setting is a few hundred years earlier owo**_

 _ **: Thanks for the encouragement c:**_

 _ **I don't think this chapter is enough to make it up to everyone who read this story since it's short and doesn't really make up for my lost time on updating :c But I'll try to persist in updating regularly if I can. My motivation for writing feels as if it have hit rock bottom ;w;**_


End file.
